Switching Seats
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU: What if Lars made Kenny move seats at 'Rocky Horror? Think 'Sliding Doors.' An alternate ending for the 2nd book.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, Meg Cabot does.  
  
I wrote this story last night, and I thought it was pretty good, so as soon as I get time to type up the rest of it I will update it.  
  
Please review it though.  
  
Chapter One...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I hate this costume, I can't believe I let the rest of the Computer Club talk me into joining them. It's so embarrassing, especially when they start marching along.  
  
I wish Mia were here. At least that would have made the embarrassment worthwhile. I even brought her and Lars tickets, incase she could make it.  
  
Wait a second, there's a limo pulling up. Someones getting out, is it... Yes it is! Its Mia! She justed hopped out, with Lars right behind her.  
  
Wow, she looks.... amazing! She is still wearing her ball gown, and she has transferred it into... wait, is she... Glinda the Good Witch? She looks perfect if thats who shes suppossed to be.  
  
"Quick," I said. "Get in line. I got extra tickets just incase you ended up making it after all."  
  
I couldn't believe my luck! She'd come. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all. I didn't even take any notice of the people grumbling behind us as Mia and Lars cut into the line. I don't care, so long as Mia is here.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm so glad I made it! Phew, I was worried I wouldn't find everyone, and even if we did, that there wouldn't be enough tickets for us. Luckily Michael had anticipated our arrival and gotten two extra tickets.  
  
I cleverly manoeuvered myself so that I would be sitting next to Michael when the movie started. Somehow Kenny, my Bio partner, ended up on my other side. That is, until Lars came up and said to him "Sorry young man, but in a crowded place like this, I will be sitting next to the Princess tonight."  
  
Kenny looked scared. I knew he didn't want to upset Lars, but at the same time he had trouble moving places. It was like he wanted to sit next to me.  
  
"Hey, Michael," he said, " Do you mind if I sit there?"  
  
"Uh, but I'm already sitting down. Sorry buddy." replied Michael.  
  
Phew, at least he wanted to sit next to me.  
  
Kenny grumbled and sat on the other side of Lars.  
  
Oh well, at least I got to sit next to Michael. In a darkened movie theatre no less!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Sitting next to Mia during the movie was great. Of course we've watched movies together before, we've even watched 'Rocky Horror' together before. But there was something about being at the movies with her that made it more special. More date-like.  
  
We are now at 'Round the Clock' eating pancakes. I sat next to Mia again, Lars squeezed Kenny away hrom her other side. I wonder why that keeps happening?  
  
"Do you know that girl Josie in my year level, Michael?" Mia asked.  
  
"Huh, Josie? No, I've never heard of her. Why?" I asked.  
  
Why was she asking me about someone called Josie? Oh God, she wasn't going to try to set me up with her was she? I was finally starting to think that maybe Mia liked me back, and now shes fixing me up with someone else? Just my luck.  
  
"Oh," she said "I was just wondering, you see, it's an unusual name isn't it? I mean, have you ever heard of any other Josies?"  
  
"Josie Striven, the famous botanist, but other than that, no."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said, looking confused. But what was there to feel confused about? was I suppossed to know this Josie girl she was referring to?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok, I am totally confused. Obviously Michael isn't Jo-C-Rox, because he had no idea why I was bringing up the name Josie. If he was, he would have said something. Right?  
  
But no, intead of admitting he is Jo-C-Rox, or even talking about Josie and the Pussycats, he mentions some famous botanist I've never heard of before.  
  
But if Michael isn't Jo-C-Rox, then who is?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
It's getting late, but we're all having so much fun. Except for Kenny, he is sulking for some reason.  
  
Mia has given up on the whole Josie thing. Without even telling me what it was about in the first place. Oh well, Mia's mindless ramblings is one of the things I like best about her. She wouldn't be the same if she wasn't quirky like that.  
  
Everyone is standing up to go. I saw Mia ask Lars for some money to pay for their pancakes, so I said "Hey, Mia, that's ok, don't worry about it, I got it."  
  
She flashed me a huge smile and said "Well thankyou very much, Michael," just like the Princess that she is.  
  
Most of us asked Mia for a ride home, so we were standing outside waiting to climb into the limo. I had to say something, I just had to.   
  
"What I meant to say before, Mia, was that you look... you look really... you look really nice in that dress." I said in so fast I was worried she hadn't even heard me, let alone understood me.  
  
But she smiled up at me and thanked me.  
  
So ok, it wasn't the smartest thing I could have said. It wasn't even close to what I realy wanted to say, which was to ask her out to see a movie alone, but it was enough.  
  
I will just have to save it for next time.  
  
That's all for now, but I will be updating it frequently.  
  
Now REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate the feedback. Keep it up.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the characters.  
  
Please Review! I'll update soon.  
  
Chapter Two...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"So who do you think wrote them?" Lilly asked me.  
  
"I don't know, Lil, that's why I'm asking you." I retorted.  
  
"So then why didn't you tell me about them earlier? You've been getting them for a while now havn't you?"  
  
"Well, because... because I thought I knew who it was. But I was wrong. I have no idea now." Since it obviously hadn't been Michael who'd been writing the letters, I decided to tell Lilly about it. Maybe she could shed some light on the predicament.  
  
We were sitting at the kitchen table eating Oreo's. I quickly shovelled another one in my mouth so Lilly wouldn't be able to get an answer out of me if she asked me who I thought it had been.  
  
"So who do you think was writing the letters?" She asked, just as I knew she would.  
  
I gestured to her that I had my mouth full.  
  
"Fine," she said with a smile on her face. But she couldn't possibly know who I'd thought it was. COULD SHE? Oh God, I hope not. I would die if Lilly ever found out how I felt about her brother, absoloutly die!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I walked into the kitchen looking for cookies, I needed a sugar fix. What I found however, was much sweeter than cookies. Mia was sitting with Lilly, incidently the were eating Oreos. Perfect. I quickly pulled up a stool and joined them.  
  
"Hey," I said to them both. "What's going on?" I grabbed an Oreo.  
  
"We were just trying to figure out..." said Lilly, before a quick kick to the shins from Mia shut her up.  
  
"Ow! What is your problem?" she barked at Mia. "He's IN the Computer Club. Mystery Guy proberly is too. Maybe he knows something!"  
  
"Maybe I know something about what?" I interrupted.  
  
"Mia's secret admirer..." replied Lilly.  
  
"Lilly!" cried Mia, before running out of the room.  
  
Mia has a secret admirer? Why did she go running out of the room?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I can't believe Lilly just told Michael about Jo-C-Rox.  
  
I really didn't think I needed to tell Lilly not to tell anyone. I thought it was a given, obviously not though.  
  
And of course I do the only think I could think of and ran out of the room. Now what is Michael going to think?  
  
Uh, oh, here he comes now.  
  
"So," he sat on the couch opposite me. "What's this about a secret admirer?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Really." I replied.  
  
"Why are you lying, Mia?" Lilly aked, as she stepped into the room.  
  
"I'm not lying Lilly. I was just over reacting to nothing. Just drop it would you?" I said pointedly.  
  
"Ok, fine, if you wont tell Michael what it's about, then I will."  
  
"LILLY!!!" I screamed I cannot believe she is doing this to me! She is purposely embarrassing me in front of Michael.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Why are you getting so upset, Mia?" Michael sounded genuinly concerned, but that didn't mean I wanted him to know anything. Still, if Lilly was going to tell him everything anyway, I may as well tell the story my way.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. But only because I don't want Lilly to make it into a bigger deal than it really is."  
  
"I think you've done a good enough job of that yourself." uttered Lilly.   
  
"Recently," I continued, ignoring Lilly and being careful not to look directly at Michael. "I've been getting Instant Messages from someone I don't know."  
  
"What, like stalker-type messages?" interrupted Michael.  
  
"No, love letters more like," said Lilly.  
  
"They're NOT love letters Lilly, they are just admirer letters," I concluded.  
  
"Same diff."  
  
"So they are from somebody in the Computer Club? How do you figure that?" inquired Michael.  
  
"Well, the person mentioned something about 'Rocky Horror.' But you know what, I bet it was just a joke. I really don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, Mia, if it is someone in the Computer Club, I'll sus them out, and I'll make them stop hasselling you."  
  
Oh, Michael, my sweet, valient protector!  
  
Lilly looks like she is going to puke though.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia has an admirer in the Computer Club. I wonder who it is. Well whoever it is, I'll track them and hunt them down!  
  
REVIEW!!!! (Thanks) 


	3. Chapter Three

Here's Chapter three people, please please please review. I have completed the story already, so it's just a matter of getting the reviews to motivate me to put more up. So REVIEW! Please?  
  
Chapter Three...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
What exactly did Michael mean when he said he'd make whoever it is stop hasselling me? I know it means he will make them stop hasselling me, but I'm trying to read behind the lines here, does it mean he is threatened by this other person? Or is he just looking out for me because I am his little sisters best friend?  
  
That's proberly it. I mean, as if someone like Michael could ever like someone like me! The idea that I have an admirer is proberly the funniest thing Michael has ever heard!  
  
Oh, I just want to crawl into a hole and never come out again.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Hi," Mia said to me and Lilly as we slid into the limo. I said hi back, but I don't think she heard me. She was busy looking out the window. Was I misinterpretting this, or is she ignoring me? What did I do wrong?  
  
She is obviously not happy about me knowing about her secret admirer. I don't know why though, I told her I'd deal with it. I was even going to ask her out myself, before this stalker person gets the chance to, but if Mia really is upset about me knowing about her admirer, she proberly wouldn't want to go out with me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
No sign of my secret admirer yet. I thought he might have come up to me by now, seeing as how he never got the chance to at 'Rocky Horror' the other night. Maybe he's changed his mind about me. Maybe he has realised what a loser I really am, and doesn't like me anymore!  
  
Oh well, I am totally over it. If it's not Michael then I do not care who it is.  
  
Who am I kidding? Of course I want to know who it is! Just because Michael doesn't like me, it doesn't mean I have to ward off guys altogether.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Computer Club meeting today. Perfect opportunity to sus out the crazy stalker. And I know just how to do it too.  
  
"Hey, everyone, listen up," I interrupted the mindless chatter to put my plan into action.  
  
I recieved weird looks from everyone including Judith Gershner, the Club President, usually it was her job to get everyones attention.  
  
I continued anyway, "I need to get you all to write your details down. Your email addresses, home phone numbers, cell phone numbers, IM screen names, everything but your social security number. I'm sick of ringing 50 different people to hunt down one persons number. This way, everyone will be able to keep in contact with everyone else. Please fill in this sheet and pass it along."  
  
This was a full out lie. I didn't need or even want more than half these peoples details. But I needed to know everyones screen names, so I could match it up with Mia's stalker. And this plan was believable.  
  
"Hey, Michael," Judith said "That's actually a really good idea. It saves us waiting till Computer Club meetings to discuss things. We could even set up a Chat Room."  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I'm full of good ideas." And hopefully this out would work out.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm at the Plaza with Grandmere and dad still. Mom and Mr. G arn't going to be back for a few days. But thats ok, at least they have a good internet connection here.  
  
I needed to do some research for my Bio project. I know Kenny said he would do it all, but that's not really very fair.  
  
Great. IM from Michael.  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis, what's the screen name of your stalker?  
  
FtLouie: He isn't a stalker, Michael. And why? Do you know who it is?  
  
CracKing: Ok, your "admirer" then. I think I might know who it is, just tell me their screen name and I'll let you know.  
  
Uh, oh. I was just about to tell Michael when He IMed me instead.  
  
Jo-C-Rox: Hey, Mia. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much lately. I've been really busy.  
  
I really wasn't in the mood for this, especially not now that Michael knows. And I didn't want anymore embarrassment than I had already endured. So my reply was maybe a little harsh. But hey, I didn't want to play these games forever!  
  
FtLouie: Listen, whoever-you-are, I'm sick of this little game you are playing with me. Either meet me after school on Wednesday to tell me who you are or stop talking to me.  
  
I then returned to Michael's IM. I told him he didn't have to worry about it anymore, for once, I'd sorted out my own problem  
  
CracKing: What do you mean you've sorted it out Thermopolis? Do you know who it is?  
  
FtLouie: I will soon enough.  
  
CracKing: What's that suppossed to mean? Listen, if you just tell me their screen name, I can tell you right now who it is.  
  
FtLouie: I told you not to worry, Michael. I'll sort it out myself.  
  
And then I logged off. I know it wasn't the nicest thing to have done, to either of them, but I'm tired of the games Jo-C-Rox is playing with me, and I don't want Michael to have to tell me who it is. I can find out who it is by myself. I'm refuse to play the damsel in distress anymore.  
  
Ok, now REVIEW! Remember, no reviews, no stories. Thanks... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, nor do I own these characters, I am just borrowing them.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter Four...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I don't know why she is being so hostile towards me, it's not as if I'm not trying to help.  
  
I have the list of everyone's details in front of me. I've crossed out everyone I know can't be the stalker. And I've only got a small number of people left. William, a sophomore, who I've seen hanging around her locker before, but that might just be because his locker is three along from hers. Steven, a freshman. Kenny, another freshman, not to mention Mia's bio partner. Then there's Craig, a junior with a starring problem, so he proberly doesn't mean to stare at her whenever she walks past. And Jeremy, yet another Freshman.  
  
And if Mia wont tell me their screen name, I will just have to do my own detective work to figure it out myself.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I hope Michael isn't angry with me about not telling him Jo-C-Rox's screen name. Just because I want to figure it out myself. Sheesh!  
  
He just hopped in the limo without so much as a look at me. He managed to say hi to Lars though. What is up with that? Oh well, I will just have to be the bigger man here.  
  
"Hi, Lilly, hi, Michael," I said cheerfully.  
  
He merely looked at me. Huh, well if that's the way it's going to be then fine.  
  
Lilly didn't notice the tension, or if she did she chose to ignore it.  
  
"Did you do that paper for Wold Civ?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I did actually, despite having a lot on my mind..."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Gosh, this is so frustrating, she wont let me help her, and then, when I take offense to it, she acts all high and mighty about it.  
  
But no matter what she does, I'm still going to find out who her stalker is, and then I'll take him out of the equation!  
  
All I have to do is subtely talk to each of the guys on the list and see if any of them let anything slip.  
  
I'll start with Steven, because I can see him walking into the school ahead of me.  
  
"Hey, Steven!" I called out. The freshman stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi, Michael," he said.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's ok?" I fell into step beside him.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Um..." where should I start? I hadn't even thought about what to say. I couldn't exactly just come out with "Hey, so, are you a crazy stalker who's been stalking my woman?" Not that Mia's my woman, at least not now. Not that I think of her as property or anything.  
  
"Uh, are you seeing anyone right now?" It was the best I could come up with.  
  
"Oh, um, wow, Michael, I'm really flattered and all, but I'm just not into... that. Sorry." he replied uncomfortably.  
  
What? Great. He thought I was asking him out!  
  
"Whoa," I said, stepping back. "No, I wasn't asking you out or anything, I'm just curious is all."  
  
"Oh, well I actually have a girlfriend at the moment." He said, looking embarassed.  
  
"Ok, cool, thanks. That's all I wanted to know." I left as quickly as I could.  
  
I might have to rethink this interogation process, I can't have the entire school thinking of me like that. Then I'd never have a chance with Mia!  
  
Not that I have a chance with her now anyway.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok, so the telling Lilly plan didn't pan out. But maybe Tina would be better. It was worth a try. Because although I had taken it into my own hands now by arranging to meet him after school tomorrow, I still needed some kind of advice. That's why I told him to meet me tomorrow, not today, to give me time to prepare myself.  
  
So I told Tina everything.  
  
"So you're actually going to meet this freak?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course, Tina. How else am I going to find out who he is?"  
  
"Maybe it's better not to know at all. I mean, he's a STALKER, Mia." She said.  
  
"He isn't a stalker," I said defensively. "He just likes me is all."  
  
"Well, if you are sure the guy isn't going to kidnap you or anything."  
  
Kidnap me? He's not a terrorist. I hope.  
  
"So," she continued. "Who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be?"  
  
"I have absoloutly no idea who it is. And I just hope he isn't a creep, or the guy who doesn't like corn in his chilli." So I lied. But there wasn't any point in telling her about my hoping it was Michael. Becasue I know that it isn't.  
  
"Ooh, do you think it could be that hot guy in the sophomore class? I think his name is Charlie. Or, it could be Chris from French. I've seen him looking at you before, although, that might have just been because on that particular day you were wearing your sweater inside out and back to front. Ooh, what if it's Lilly's brother Michael!"  
  
I stopped her there. "No, it's definetly not Michael."  
  
"How do you know?" She asked. "You know, I've always gotten the impression he likes you."  
  
"What? Where did you get THAT from? Michael doesn't like me, at least not that way. And anyway, I know it's not him. I just do,"  
  
Then we went through a bunch of other people who it could be. But each one was more crazy than the last.  
  
Eventually Tina said I may as well meet him tomorrow, but she insisted on coming too. That way, she said I would have twice the protection with two bodyguards.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Today I was able to interrogate William and Craig too. I have now ruled all three of them out as the stalker. It's just Kenny and Jeremy left.  
  
I'm pretty sure I planted seeds of doubt regarding my sexuality whilst talking to William and Craig, but it's hard asking the questions I was asking without them getting the impression that I was interested in more than friendship.  
  
Oh well, it will all be worth it once I find out who the creep is. I'll have to talk to Kenny and Jeremy tomorrow I guess.  
  
I wonder if Mia has 'sorted it all out' yet? Proberly not.  
  
***************  
  
Ok, please review. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Today is the day I am going to find out who my admirer is. I'm nervous, what if he turns out to be someone I really don't like? What if he really is the guy who doesn't like corn in his chilli?  
  
I'm actually glad Tina is coming with me. I'm going to need all the support I can get, especially if he tries to kidnap me.  
  
Michael spoke to me this morning, he told me he was closing in on who my "stalker" was. I told him not to bother though. Why IS he still bothering? It's not as if he likes me or anything, at least not the way I want him to.  
  
"It's no bother," he said "I'm just looking out for you." Too bad he doesn't want to look out for me in a boyfriend way, just in his little sister's best friend way.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Well Mia still doesn't know who it is. But she says it's not a problem and that I shouldn't bother. But how can I not bother? If this guy admits who he is, and asks Mia out before I do, I will be majorly pissed off. Even though the guy proberly has more of a chance with her than I do. Why didn't I ever thinkof annonymous letters? Why? Why?  
  
Lilly just came over to me at my lunch table. It must be important, she hates letting people see she is related to me. The feeling is mutual.  
  
"I just thought you would like to know that Mia is planning on meeting her stalker after school today, so if you were ever planning on telling her the truth, tell her before school finishes."  
  
"What are you talking about? Tell Mia the truth about what?" I asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Michael." She continued, lowering her voice so no one else around us could hear her. "I know you are in love with her."  
  
I winced and opened my mouth to rebute, but there was no point lying to Lilly, she wasn't born yesterday.  
  
"And I think you should know, as much as this pains me to say this, but... she loves you too."  
  
WHAT??? Since when??? Is Lilly on crack? Mia can't stand me. To her, I'm just her best friends geeky older brother.  
  
"What are you talking about Lilly?"  
  
"Oh as if you don't know, Michael. You two are so dense, I swear. You're both in love with each other, and you are both oblivious to the facts. Just get your act together and tell her already. I'd rather see her with you than a crazy stalker."  
  
And with that, she stood up and left.  
  
Wow, if all this is true, I have a lot to think about.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Lilly was outraged when I told her I was meeting Jo-C-Rox after school. She said I was being reckless, what if I got kidnapped? I told her I was going to have both Lars and Wahim with me. Even Lars assured her I would be safe. I don't think she believed us though. She marched over to the cafeteria to speak to Michael. I don't know what that was about though. I guess I'll find out in G&T next.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael isn't helping me study for algebra today, in fact he hasn't helped me all week. He looks really stressed though. He keeps looking over at me. I'm pretending not to notice though, I hope he hasn't noticed my starring.  
  
Now he is talking to a freshman. Ha ha, the guys looks as if Michael just asked him out on a date. Well maybe that's why Michael doesn't like me, he bats for the other team!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
How embarassing, I just spoke to Jeremy, and no matter how I word my questions, it always sounds like I'm asking the guy to go out with me.   
  
But I don't think it's Jeremy though. He didn't even really know who Mia was, other than "the Princess?"  
  
So it must be Kenny then. Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense that it's Kenny. He's a freshman, so he is in some of Mia's classes, he is even her Bio partner. And he was acting weird at 'Rocky Horror' too.  
  
Now I just have to find him before he finds Mia to proclaim his love for her! Eek, I'm cutting it a bit close.   
  
Mia's POV  
  
The final bell just rang. This is it!  
  
I grabbed Tina in the hallway and pulled her to my locker.  
  
"Where do you think I should go? I never specified where we should meet. Should I go wait outside the front of the school? Should I stay here? I'm so nervous. What should I do, Tina?"  
  
"Just stay here," she replied, ""Your locker is a pretty obvious place for where he can find you."  
  
"Ok, how do I look?"  
  
"Fine," she said.   
  
Lars and Wahim were standing on the other side of the hallway, waiting to jump the guy if he tried anything.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I can't find Kenny anywhere! I've checked his locker, I've checked the last classroom he was in, I've checked the vending machine area, I can't find him anywhere.  
  
I'll go check by Mia's locker, to make sure I havn't missed him.  
  
"Hey," I said as I ran down the now empty corridoor towards her. She was standing there nervously next to Tina. "Have you seen Kenny?"  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Good, ok, well if you see him, tell him I need to speak to him urgently. Bye."   
  
I ran off in search of him again. I had to find him before he found Mia. I just had to!  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael just came rushing up to me asking if we'd seen Kenny. He sounded pretty urgent about it. There must be some kind of Computer Club emergency. Why else would he be looking for Kenny?  
  
Ah, speak of the devil, Kenny is walking towards us now. I wonder if he has seen Michael?  
  
"Hey, Kenny," I said. "Michael was just looking for you."  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess I'll see him later," he said. Kenny looked kind of nervous for some reason.  
  
"He seemed to think it was pretty important. He just ran down the hall a minute ago, you could probably still catch him." I said.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll see him later. I actually wanted to speak to you for a minute, Mia."  
  
"Oh, well I'm actually waiting for someone, Kenny. Can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Your waiting for me Mia," he said.  
  
WHAT??? Kenny is Jo-C-Rox? Kenny???  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I still can't find Kenny. But at least he hasn't found Mia yet. There's still hope.  
  
Wait, that's Mia's voice, who is she talking to? I stop and head back.   
  
I'm just around the corner from her now, I'll see who it is in a second.  
  
Oh no! It's Kenny! He found her! I'm too late!  
  
I stand still and listen to the conversation. They can't hear me, but I can hear them.  
  
"Uh, so I was wondering, Mia, do you maybe want to go out with me this weekend? There is an anime convention on Saturday, I think you would like it. What do you think?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Kenny." I heard Mia reply.  
  
What? So much for Lilly's theory that she liked me back.  
  
I left the conversation there, I didn't particulary want to hear anymore.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I know you all hate Kenny, but I had to put that in there, don't worry, it'll all work out. 


	6. Chapter Six

Ok, I'm updating relativley quickly cos I have more stories to put up, but I don't want to overload you guys by putting them all up at once, so once these stories are up, I'll put up others.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters, Meg Cabot does.  
  
You know the drill by now people, please review.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I guess I have a boyfriend now. Kenny. That's right, Kenny is my boyfriend.  
  
Of all the people I expected to confess to being Jo-C-Rox, Kenny was not one of them.   
  
I'd even gotten butterflies in my stomach when Michael had come running over, even though I knew it couldn't have been him.  
  
But no, of course it had to be my geeky, anime obsessed, Bio partner Kenny. Of course he knew all about Josie and the Pussycats, how could he not?  
  
And he'd asked me out. I didn't know what to say so I just said yes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and it wasn't as if anything was ever going to happen with Michael.  
  
Lilly is on the phone.  
  
"What happened afterschool?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Um, well, it was Kenny." I replied half-heartidly.  
  
"Kenny? Really? Ok, so what happened? Did you speak to Michael?"  
  
Michael? What did Michael have to do with anything?  
  
"Yeah, Michael was running around like a headless chicken, he was actually looking for Kenny too."   
  
"And?" She asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, he asked me out. We're going to an anime convention this Saturday." I answered.  
  
"An anime convention? But he doesn't like anime."  
  
"What are you talking about? Kenny is obsessed with Japanese anime."  
  
"Wait a minute, Kenny asked you out?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Kenny was my secret admirer."  
  
"But.... Didn't Michael say anything to you?"  
  
"Michael? He just wanted to know where Kenny was. He seemed pretty urgent about it, I think there was a Computer Club problem. But he didn't say anything else to me."  
  
"Idiot!" I heard her mutter under her breath. "No, I didn't mean you. Look, I gotta go, ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
As she hung up the phone, leaving me completly baffled, I could hear her screaming "Michael!" down the hallway.  
  
What was all that about?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I can't believe Kenny beat me to Mia. I'm so depressed. I'm in my room writing a song for my guitar. This one, just like the rest of my songs, is about Mia.  
  
"Michael!!!" I can hear Lilly screeching my name. Oh great. Just what I need, she's going to give me grief about the whole thing and make me feel even worse. It's bad enough that Kenny beat me to Mia, but now she's going to be on my back about it?  
  
She stormed into the room.  
  
"Nice of you to knock, Lil. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why the hell you didn't do anything with the information I gave you today!" She barked at me.  
  
"I tried." I said weakly. "But Kenny beat me to it. And she said she would go out with him so obviously you were wrong about her liking me, Lilly. Now would you please leave. I'm busy."  
  
"Michael, Michael, Michael, when are you ever going to learn? I am never wrong. Especially when it comes to Mia. I swear, you two are the most infuriating people I know! She doesn't like Kenny. Not the same way she likes you, you doofus. And if she said yes to Kenny, it's only because she's too sweet and innocent to break poor Kenny's heart, and also because she doesn't think she has a chance with you. Now would you please stop wallowing and do something to fix this mess? Because I do not want to be stuck in the middle of it!"  
  
Then she stormed out of my room as quickly as she'd marched into it.  
  
Could Lilly be right? Even if she was, what was I supposed to do about it?  
  
**************************************************  
  
*cough* Review *cough cough* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns these characters.  
  
I'll update soon, I promise. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm at the Plaza doing homework, or at least trying to. But I keep thinking about what happened with Lilly earlier. What was all that about Michael?  
  
Well I guess I'll find out now, he just IMed me.  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Hey, did you sort everything out this afternoon? You seemed pretty anxious about something.  
  
CracKing: Um, I'm still trying to figure it all out. How's Kenny?  
  
Great. Lilly must have told him. Thanks Lilly.  
  
FtLouie: Did Lilly tell you?  
  
CracKing: Yeah, sort of. So do you really like him?  
  
What business is it of his anyway?  
  
FtLouie: Well, it's not as if there's a bunch of guys lining up to ask me out or anything.  
  
There's no point in trying to hide the truth now.  
  
CracKing: That's not true.  
  
FtLouie: Oh yeah? Who do you know who would want to date a freak like me?  
  
CracKing: You're not a freak, Mia.  
  
Huh. He called me Mia, he never does that.  
  
FtLouie: Oh yeah? Would you wanna go out with me?  
  
It just slipped out. I can't believe I wrote that. I wasn't actually asking him out or anything. Aargh! Can I take it back? How do you delete these things?  
  
CracKing: Yes.  
  
Wait a minute. WHAT??? Did he just say what I think he did? He must be joking.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Whoa! What did I just say to her? Did I just tell her I wanted to go out with her?  
  
I couldn't help it. I read what she said, my heart answered yes, and so did my fingers. I had no control over them.  
  
Oh great, how am I going to explain my way out of this one?  
  
FtLouie: What?  
  
So I did the only thing I could think of in my panicked state.   
  
I logged off.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He logged off! Even if he was only joking, which he must have been, he shouldn't have just logged off! How rude.  
  
Now what am I supposed to think?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Everything is so messed up. Mia is going out with Kenny, Lilly knows how I feel about Mia and is angry with me, now Mia proberly knows how I feel too and will never speak to me again.  
  
I didn't exactly want to face Mia in the limo this morning, not after what happened last night. So I got up a little earlier and got the subway to school.  
  
At least I wont have to see her till lunch, and even then I can still avoid her, it's not like we sit together at the same table or anything.  
  
God, I am so pathetic.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael didn't catch a ride with us this morning.  
  
Lilly says he got up extra early and rushed out of the apartment. He didn't even say anything to her.  
  
But I'm not disappointed, I'm actually a little relieved. I mean, I want to talk to him about what happened last night, but not in front of Lilly.  
  
So seeing him, but not saying anything would have just been uncomfortable.  
  
Here comes Kenny.  
  
"Hi, Mia!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi, Kenny." I said, with much less enthusiasm.  
  
"Can I walk you to your locker? Here, let me take your bag."  
  
"Ok." What else could I say? "Sorry, Kenny, I don't like you that way. I'm actually in love with my best friends brother, but apparently he thinks the idea of dating me is a joke." No. I do not think so.  
  
So I let him walk me to my locker. It was no big deal, it's not like I let him press me up against the locker, like Josh was doing to Lana when we got there.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
G&T, I'm sitting against the window, I know Mia has seen me, but I am just pretending to be busy on my computer. But I'm too confused and stressed to do any work, so I'm playing Solitair, only I can't concentrate so I'm not doing very well. I don't think she want's to talk in front of Lilly either.  
  
Lilly isn't too happy. I don't really see what business it is of hers though. But she sure is acting like it's her business. She is talking to Mia, and I can see from over the top of my laptop that they are talking about something Mia is not very happy about discussing. Oh God, please don't let them be talking about me! Please no!  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Lilly is badgering me about Kenny. She is under the impression that I am using him to make someone else jealous, but when I ask her who, she shuts up. She doesn't know anything. I'm not using Kenny to make anyone jealous. I mean, really, who would be jealous of Kenny?  
  
Michael hasn't spoken to me all day. He is sitting by the window, pretending to be working on his computer. Or maybe he really is working, I can't tell. All I know, is he hasn't made any attempt to speak to me today.  
  
Maybe he has grown a conscience and feels bad about what he said last night. But if that's true, why hasn't he apologised yet?  
  
************************************************************** 


	8. Chapter Eight

I bet you all thought I was updating "Hold Up" didn't you? Mwahahaha, all in good time my friends, all in good time. I just wanted to update this chapter, cos then both of these stories only have one more chapter to go.  
  
I promise I will update soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything.  
  
Please review, even if it is just death threats to make me update, lol.  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter Eight...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I got up early again this morning, I was planning on leaving before Mia arrived with the limo. But Lilly anticipated my plans ans thwatted them.  
  
I found a note on the kitchen bench.  
  
"Michael,  
  
Ha! I beat you out the door this morning. Now you will have to wait for the limo with Mia because she is expecting me, and I won't be there. Either you wait for her, or you call her and tell her why you aren't catching a lift this morning. But either way, you will have to speak to her.  
  
Good Luck.  
  
Lilly"  
  
Great. Just great. I decided I would wait for her. I wasn't looking forward to it. but I didn't want to have to call her to explain either.  
  
So I am now waiting for the limo on the sidewalk.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
I hop in and Mia looks up expecting to see Lilly.  
  
"Michael!" She exclaimed. "Where's Lilly?"  
  
"She already left." I explained. I didn't want to tell her why.  
  
"Oh, so... it's just you and me?" She asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. But it doesn't take much longer than that to get to the school, so I decided I'd better say something soon. I didn't want to face a beating from Lilly.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry about just logging off the other night. That was rude."  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't a nice joke either." She answered.  
  
She thought it had been a joke? I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So I decided not to say anything else.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
This morning was so embarassing. Lilly ditched me, and left me to ride to school with Michael. And then, when he apologised for logging off, he admitted the whole thing had been a joke!  
  
Well ok, he didn't exactly admit it, but he didn't deny it either. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip.  
  
"What happened?" Lilly asked, rushing over to me at my locker.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened. What was meant to happen? We rode almost the enitre way in silence!"  
  
"What? Oh, I am so going to kill him."  
  
"Lilly, please, what is going on? I don't understand." I pleaded.  
  
"Of course you don't understand. Even I don't understand what's going on." And she stormed off.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I saw Lilly coming at me this morning. I recognised the fury in her eyes. I quickly turned around and headed for the guys bathroom.  
  
I haven't seen her since. But G&T is next, I'll inevitably run into her there. Mia too. Why can't I just go home?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"So are you coming over tonight?" Lilly asked. "Like you usually do? We could stay up late watching old movies."  
  
"Um, I dunno," I answered. I didn't really want to if Michael was going to be there.  
  
As if she read my mind, she said, "Michael has a Computer Club thing, and mom and dad have a Charity function. It'll just be me and you."  
  
"Ok." I agreed. "I'll be there at 7?"  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I just ran into Lilly after G&T. She wanted to know if I was doing anything tonight. I told her I wasn't. She said she was going out with Boris so I would have the apartment to myself for once. Yes!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short.  
  
I'll finish it soon, there is only one chapter left.  
  
Do I even have to ask you to review? Come on, you know you want to. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Final chapter is up! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far (hint hint, nudge nudge, keep reviewing!).  
  
And the final chapter to "Hold Up" is up too, so if you haven't already checked it out, go now!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters, I own nothing.   
  
Now, let's see how Lilly's devious plan pans out shall we?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm just heading down to Lilly's I'm glad Michael isn't going to be there, I don't think I particulary want to see him.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I finally have the apartment to myself. Lilly left about half an hour ago, and my parents left a little before that.  
  
I'm free to walk around the house shirtless, without Lilly telling me to cover up all the time. And I can raid the fridge without being told I'm a pig.  
  
Wait, who's that knocking at the door? Someone to spoil my night? Just great.  
  
I opened the door to see Mia standing there. Lars was just heading off. What is she doing here? Did she come to see me?  
  
"Um, hi, Michael, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Huh? Who did she expect to see then? Surely she knew Lilly was out.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
When the door had opened, I was startled to see Michael standing there. Shirtless none the less! I nearly died. What was he doing here? Lilly had said he had a Computer Club meeting. He actually looked pretty shocked to see me too, hadn't Lilly told him I was coming over?  
  
"Uh, can I come in or am I supposed to stay out here all night?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, ok, sure, I guess." He stumbled on the words.  
  
I went in and sat on the couch. Where was Lilly?  
  
Michael sat down opposite me.   
  
"So, um, not that I mind, but why are you here? Did you want some help with your algebra? I know I haven't helped you much this week."  
  
What? Did he think I was here to see HIM???  
  
"No, that's ok, I'm here to see Lilly. Where is she?" I asked. I looked around the apartment, but I couldn't see any signs that there was anyone else here besides Michael.  
  
"Lilly? She's out with Boris tonight. Didn't she tell you?" He replied, surprised.  
  
"What? She told me to come over! She said your parents were going to be at a function, and that you had a Computer Club thing. Why would she lie?"  
  
"Oh God, that Lilly. I'm going to kill her," muttered Michael.  
  
"Michael, what's going on? Both you and Lilly have been really weird this week. Please?"  
  
"Huh, well I guess I should just tell you," he said.  
  
There really was something to tell? Tell me what? What is going on?  
  
"Lilly has been trying to get me to talk to you about something since Wednesday," continued Michael.  
  
"Tell me what Michael? Please, just tell me." I was begging, I HAD to know.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I am so going to kill Lilly for putting me in this situation? She thought I'd put her in a bad situation! Ha!  
  
Now I have to explain to Mia that she doesn't belong with Kenny, and that she belongs... with me. Aw, man, she is gonna laugh in my face.  
  
I moved over to sit next to her on the couch. She looked so confused.  
  
"Well, first of all," I started, "You don't belong with Kenny."  
  
"What? You're here to tell me I don't belong with Kenny? I'm sorry, Michael, but I fail to see what business it is of yours."  
  
"It's my business because I know you would never be happy with Kenny. And I know you would be better off if you were with someone else instead."  
  
Here goes nothing. I hope Lilly was telling the truth about Mia feeling the same way about me as I felt about her.  
  
"Well then, please, Michael, since you seem to know everything, tell me, who do I belong with?" she asked. Her eyes were practically begging me to kiss her.  
  
So I did. "Me." I said as I moved in to kiss her.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Whoa! What just happened? Did Michael Moscovitz just kiss me?  
  
Did he just tell me I belonged with him, and kiss me? Evidently, since his lips were still glued to mine, he did.  
  
It was a good kiss. I hated to break apart from it. But I had to ask him something.  
  
I pulled away and looked him in straight the eyes. "Michael, are you saying that you... you like me?" I asked nervously.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
Wait a minute. Did he just say NO??? He tells me I belong with him, kisses me like that and then tells me he doesn't like me? Did I miss something?  
  
"I'm saying I love you," he finished.  
  
Phew.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I love you too."  
  
He loves me!!! Michael Moscovitz loves me!!!  
  
"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that," he said as he pulled me into him for another kiss.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Everything is so great, not only did I confess that I love her, but she confessed that she loves me too!  
  
Ha, take that Kenny!  
  
Wait! What about Kenny?  
  
I pulled away from Mia, she wasn't expecting it and looked disappointed. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What are we going to do about Kenny?" I really didn't want to bring up his name, but if there was even a chance Mia was going to break my heart by telling me she wasn't going to break up with Kenny, I had to know.  
  
"Kenny who?" she said teasingly.  
  
"Mia, I'm serious. I don't feel comfortable doing... this, if you haven't broken up with him yet. You are going to break up with him now aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am, but what? Do you want me to do it now?"  
  
I looked at her with the best puppy dog expression I could pull.  
  
"Alright, fine. Give me the phone."  
  
I handed her the phone and she walked off into Lilly's room for some privacy.  
  
While she was gone I used the time to go into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
I was just spooning out ice cream when she walked back in. "Done," she announced.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, I didn't really want to know the sordid details but I wanted to be sure it was over.  
  
"I told him that I didn't like him that way, and that I thought we were better off as friends."  
  
"Good. Here, I got us some ice cream," I picked up the bowls and carried them into the lounge room, and placed them on the table.  
  
We sat down, and just looked at each other. Damn, I knew this was going to be awkward.  
  
I picked up my bowl of ice cream, just for something to do, but she took it from my hands and put it back on the table. Then she kissed me.  
  
The ice cream was completly melted before we got around to eating it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Done! That's it. Now review! And I'll have a new story up soon, it won't be long. 


End file.
